cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Andarkorn
Summary The Andarkorn, Grain Spirits, Hiddeklans: These are blended clans of fellbreed and half-dwarven refugees. They operate on the margin of dwarven and human lands, buying or stealing grain to convert it to distilled spirits. The remaining true dwarven clans despise Fellbreed; and consider the introduction of spirits as part of the downfall of the dwarven people. The Midians, now rulers of a wide swathe of former dwarven territory, need all available grain for food--and cannot allow any of it to be siphoned off for production of spirits. The Andarkorn see their liquor as a source of rebellion, and as the lifeblood for their clans. They are among the few peoples of Cetemar who know the secrets of distillation, guarding the knowledge with their lives. The Andarkorn are different from traditional dwarven society. Theirs is a meritocracy. Women may rule clans; young may rule over old; and even non-dwarves may rule. The clans are less than 5 generations old (as compared to other dwarven lines extending hundreds of generations). They declare no home mountain, no ancient patriarch. The clans are known by the name of their brews. Location The Andarkorn are located in the Drostyrmmyd Mountains to the north of the Midian Empire. To the west are dwarven abbacies. To the north is Tir Ildiad, the Cede. And to the south are the wastelands of the Planum Sangre. Estimated Numbers Midian authorities guess the Andarkorn number between 5-10,000 souls. Andarkorn clan size varies from as few as 20 souls, to 200 or more. Clan names include: Flamgutt, Blindeye, Agualuchar, Dormr, Nightmaer, Pyreael, Drachspittle. The largest, most infamous clan are the Vin al Martel. Their liquor is known across Cetemar for its potency. 80% dwarven blood 20% fellbreed/other Known Towns None. Andarkorn gather occasionally into "stillen," where all the clans gather to trade metals, grain, and set prices Allies The Andarkorn have no true allies. Many states trade with them; but none will come to their aid. Foes The Midian Empire actively hunts the Andarkorn and their smugglers. There is a 10 crown reward for every Andarkorn captured or killed. If someone reveals a still, the reward rises to 100 crowns. Dwarven clerics will occasionally fight with the Andarkorn--but never expose them to the Midians. Stenen Dwalen clans also shun the Andarkorn, considering distillation a sin. The authorities of Tir Ildiad, also capture and kill the Andarkorn. They are more lax than the Midians, willing to take bribes to look the other way. Characters Pig Eyes, Andarkorn Smuggler Pig Eyes, so named for his small, bloodshot gaze, is an albino half-dwarf smuggler of great renown. He's had over a century of experience moving liquor through hidden mountain passes and caves. Pig Eyes is getting old, and looking to retire. He has several sons and daughters, all vying to take on his business. Merriweather of Bikk, Andarkorn Brewer Merriweather is one of the rare haeflings among the Andarkorn clans. She is leader of the Blackbrew clan. Merriweather has short hair, and often dresses as a small child in order to move unseen in Midian territory. Pathan the Fair, Andarkorn Brewer Pathan is a half-dwarf with golden hair. He is a brewer in the Vin al Martel clan. Pathan is constantly drunk, barely able to stand. He is never without one of his "vintages." Still, the half-dwarf is one of the few left who can maintain and repair a still. Category:Dwarves Category:Guilds and Orders